Gara-gara perjodohan
by EXO29
Summary: Tao, Sehun dan Kris terjebak dalam perjodohan. hingga akhirnya tao harus memilih salah satu di antara mereka! #bad summary - HunTao, KrisTao EXO (chapter 4 update)
1. TRAILER

Title: **Gara-gara Perjodohan**  
Category: Plays/Musicals » Screenplays  
Author: Nella Wu 2  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Published: 01-16-14, Updated: 01-19-14  
Chapters: 1, Words: 204

* * *

**Chapter 1: TRAILER**

* * *

**Gara-gara perjodohan**

.

.

.

KrisTao, HunTao, KaiTao

.

.

.

**TRAILER**

.

.

.

"Tuan muda kris dan tuan muda sehun, anda di panggil oleh Daddy anda di ruang kerjanya"

.

.

.

"Daddy dan Mommy akan kembali ke kanada untuk mengurusi perusahaan di sana. dan satu lagi... kalian akan di jodohkan dengan namja cantik dari keluarga Huang! aku harap kalian menjaganya saat kami ke kanada."

.

"MWO? DI JODOHKAN?"

.

"jangan pasang muka bodoh, daddy tidak suka!"

.

"Daddy, aku masih normal!"

.

sehun menatap tajam kris "Daddy, kita itu masih kecil umurku juga masih 10tahun. masak iya aku sudah di jodohkan?"

.

"teresah daddy dong! .

"terserah bukan teresah dad!"

.

"suka-suka daddy dong!"

.

.

.

"Aku Suka Tao!"

.

.

"Tao Tunanganku, jangan mendekat!"

"Sehunna!"

.

.

"Sudah kubilang jangan dekati tao, kkamjong!"

"tao milikku!"

.

.

.

"Tao Suka Kris ge dan Sehunna!"

"Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu!"

.

.

.

"Tao, maafkan aku. aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, sungguh"

"kris ge"

"aku mencintaimu tao!"

"TIDAK, TAO HANYA MILIK SEHUN!"

.

"Luhan?"

.

"Tao, sekarang kau sudah dewasa. jadi aku harap tao bisa memilih salah satu di antara mereka untuk menjadi suamimu!"

"Tao akan memilih ..."

.

.

.

Coming Soon

.

.

enaknya siapa yang akan si pilih tao? Kris atau Sehun? apa Kai saja? hahahaha author bingung..

maaf ya cerita yang author bikin semakin hari semakin GAK JELAS PAKE BANGET! kkekeke

...

Annyeong, mian aku bawa FF lagi... ini adalah FF lamaku yang akan aku update di akun ini... jadi tetap review ne.. dan terima kasih yang sudah review FF ini di akun 'nella wu 2'.

untuk FF1314 aku pasti update dalam waktu dekat dan juga bawa FF EXO Horror (Huntao, chenbaek, chankai, LuMin krisLay, dan SuDo)


	2. Perjodohan - KrisTao

Title: **Gara-gara Perjodohan**  
Category: Plays/Musicals » Screenplays  
Author: 'AN'  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Humor/Family

* * *

**Chapter 1: Perjodohan?**

* * *

**Gara-gara perjodohan**

.

.

.

HunTao, KrisTao, KaiTao, ChanTao

.

.

.

**PERJODOHAN (?)**

.

.

.

Call of duty ghost adalah salah satu game terfavorit yang sering di gandrungi oleh beberapa pencinta game. Begitu juga dengan dua orang namja yang berumur 10 tahun dan 14 tahun, mereka berdua sangat menyukai game ghost yang satu ini. saat ini mereka sedang asik bermain game di PS4. mereka terus beradu mulut saat salah satu di antara mereka gugur dalam permainan.

"Hey Hyung! kau tidak boleh melakukan ini. Aish kau itu, seharusnya kau membasmi mereka bukan malah aku yang kau basmi!"

Sang kakak mengelak, ia tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya. Ia masih bersikukuh dan terus melanjutkan permainnannya. Sedangkan sang adik menghela nafas dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut, sembari mendumel tidak jelas.

Sang kakak terus menerus bermain PS itu, sungguh ia hebat dalam permainan call of duty ghosh terbukti dari pencapaian babak yang ia peroleh. Ia sudah mencapai babak ke-15 _'All or nothing'. _Walaupun sang kakak hebat dalam permainan ini, namun ia kalah dalam semua permainan yang ada di PS ataupun di semua game yang ia mainkan bersama adiknya.

Cklek

Pintu ruangan _'permainan' _terbuka, menampilkan sesosok namja berumur. Namja itu membungkuk sopan di hadapan anak kecil itu.

"Tuan muda kris dan tuan muda sehun, anda di panggil oleh Daddy anda di ruang kerjanya"

Sang kakak menoleh, ia mengangguk dan berjalan melewati pelayan tersebut. Ia kembali membalikkan badan, meminta sang pelayan agar memanggil adiknya yang ada di kamar.

~O~

Sesosok namja kecil berjalan kearah ruangan yang bertuliskan _'ruang kerja'_ ia membuka knop pintu ruangan dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Memasukkan kembali kedua tangannya di saku celana. Sungguh ia, seorang anak kecil yang cuek.

"lama sekali kau?" oceh kris, melipat kedua tangannya.

Sang adik tidak memperdulikannya, ia menatap daddy dan mommynya yang ada di hadapannya. "kenapa daddy menyuruh kami berkumpul?"

Eomma Wu tersenyum cerah ia menatap sebuah foto seorang namja cantik yang ada di dinding ruang kerja. "ada 2 kabar baik untuk kalian. Pertama, kakak atau adik kalian akan kembali beberapa hari lagi. ia akan menetap di sini untuk selamaya."

"MWO? Baekhyun? Yeoja jejadian itu kembali?" ujar kris tidak menyangka.

Baekhyun adalah anak nomer dua yang ada di dalam keluarga Wu. Semenjak tiga tahun yang lalu, baekhyun memilih tinggal bersama nenek Wu yang ada di china.

"aku yakin rumah ini akan menjadi kacau dan berisik. huh" pasrah sehun.

Kedua kakak beradik tersebut menghela nafas kompak dan berkata "kabar buruk! huh" cicit mereka pelan.

Sang eomma dan appa wu tertawa cekikikan. Anak-anak mereka sungguh unik dan lucu. Mereka kembali bersikap tenang dan menampilkan wajah seriusnya. "kabar baik kedua hem..."

Sang daddy menggantung ucapannya, mereka berdua saling menatap satu dengan yang lainnya. "Daddy dan Mommy akan kembali ke kanada untuk mengurusi perusahaan di sana. Oh ya... dan satu lagi... kalian akan di jodohkan dengan namja cantik dari keluarga Huang! aku harap kalian menjaganya saat kami ke kanada."

Kedua mata sehun terbuka lebar, ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan daddynya. "maksud daddy? Kami akan di jodohkan dengan keluarga huang dari china? Dan dia adalah seorang namja?"

"yeah, dia orang china, tetapi tenang.. dia sudah 2 tahun tinggal di korea dan mengenai bahasa, dia sudah bisa berbicara bahasa korea dengan lancar."

Sehun mengangguk paham, sementara sang kakak masih memproses apa yang telah di perbincangkan.

"perjodohan ini yang mengatur nenekmu, jadi jangan salah kan kami arraseo?"

Kris masih berfikir keras, ia tidak mengerti _ia akan di jodohkan dengan seorang namja? Namja cantik? Dan hell! Mana ada namja cantik? Oh dear sepertinya nenek sudah gila. _"MWO? DI JODOHKAN?" kris memasang muka bodohnya, sungguh ia tidak mengerti kenapa otaknya berjalan sangat lambat hari ini.

Sang daddy menaikkan alisnya, ia sungguh tidak menyukai ekspresi anaknya itu "jangan pasang muka bodoh, daddy tidak suka!"

Kris menghiraukan ucapan daddynya, ia kembali memberontak, "Daddy, aku masih normal!"

Sehun menatap tajam kris dan kemudian ia kembali menatap sang ayah "Daddy, kita itu masih kecil umurku juga masih 10tahun. masa iya kami sudah di jodohkan?"

"teresah daddy dong!" ucap daddy datar, sedangkan sang mommy menahan tawanya.

Lagi-lagi sehun memutar bola matanya malas "terserah bukan teresah dad!"

Sang daddy, siwon acuh. Ia tidak perduli kritikan dari sang anaknya "suka-suka daddy dong!"

...

~0~

...

Hari ini, tepat seminggu setelah pembicaraan itu. Kris dan beberapa pengawalnnya sedang di bandara. Mereka menjemput adik kecilnya dan juga calon istrinya. _Yah calon istrinya.. setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran neneknya._

"Hey Hyung, whats up!" sapa baekhyun kecil. Ia sungguh imut dengan kaos berwarna pink, celana jeans pendek, sepatu casual, dan rambut blonde panjang yang poninya di kucir kecil keatas. _Baekhyun sungguh cantik dan imut._

"makin hari kau semakin ngondek!" ujar kris datar.

Prok

Baekhyun menonjok kris dengan sangat keras. Ia benci kakaknya yang satu ini, jika berbicara tidak pernah berfikir! _BODOH!_

"jika kau berkata seperti ini lagi. Kau tidak akan bisa jalan dan memohon kepadaku untuk memaafkanmu!" baekhyun berlalu begitu saja, ia sungguh kesal dengan perlakukan yang kris berikan. Ini sungguh menyakitkan.

Tao tersenyum, ia berdiri di belakang baekhyun, ia menoleh ke kris. "Annyeong, oppa!"

Kedua mata kris membulat, ia kaget mendengar ucapan tao "shenme? Oppa? Hahahaha" kris tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sepertinya tao mencoba untuk menghiburnya.

"eh ne? Waeyo, oppa?"

Kris terus tertawa, sedangkan baekhyun yang mendengarnya berbalik dan menatap tao tajam. "zitao, oppa itu panggilan yeoja untuk kakak cwo. Seharusnya kau memanggilnya hyung! Arra?"

Tao menunduk malu, "pantas semua orang yang aku panggil oppa tertawa, ternyata dia membohongiku. Huh."

Baekhyun menunduk, masuk kedalam mobil limmosinnya. "nugu?"

tao mengikuti langkah baekhyun juga, ia duduk di samping baekhyun. Sedangkan kris ada di samping tao. "aku tidak tau siapa namanya. Bahkan aku lupa mukanya." Tao duduk menyenderkan punggungnya di jog mobil, ia mencoba mengingat semua kejadian yang pernah ia alami. "Dulu sewaktu umurku 5th aku pindah ke korea. Aku bertemu dengannya di taman. Dia mengajariku bahasa korea. Dia menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya oppa. Aku pikir dia memang serius mengajariku, dan aku tidak curiga sama sekali. Aku berteman dengannya hingga umurku beranjak 7 tahun."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, ia mengerti yang tao bicarakan. "kau kembali ke china? Dia menemanimu ke bandara?"

Tao menggeleng, "ia bahkan tidak menemuiku di hari terakhirku di korea."

"kau sudah bilang ke dia, jika kau akan pergi?"

Tao mengangguk yakin, "sudah, aku bahkan memintanya untuk menemaiku sampai matahari terbenam."

Baekhyun mengganti channel televisi yang ada di mobilnya, "hum.. mungkin dia sedang ada masalah."

Tao tersenyum miris "mungkin" ia memandang televisi dengan pandangan kosong. Ia merindukan namja itu.

Kris yang sedari tadi menatap tao segera bertanya, "kau mencintainya?"

Tao kanget, ia menatap kris tajam. _Apa yang dia bicarakan?_.

"Ni... Ai... Ta...?"titah kris agar tao jelas.

"shenme? Hya bushi. Wo bu ai ta danshi, wo xiang ni!"

Kris mengangguk paham. Sedangkan baekhyun masih menonton tv dengan santai.

"hyung, dimana sehun?" tanya baekhyun.

"dia mengantar kekasihnya di bandara." Jawab kris datar.

"siapa? Ingatannya sudah kembali?"

"Luhan.. belum sepenuhnya kembali"

Baekhyun menunduk, ia sedih mendengarnya **_'aku jadi merasa bersalah..'_**

...

~0~

...

Sehun dan ketiga namja lainnya sedang berdiri di ruang tunggu. Mereka sedang menunggu jadwal keberangkatan pesawat. Sehun berjalan dan duduk di sebuah kursi biru panjang yang di sediakan. Begitu juga dengan Dyo dan kai. Sedangkan namja satunya, yang bernama luhan, hanya berdiri menanti giliran keberangkatannya.

"aku dengar kau akan menjemput namja china itu?" tanya kai dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Luhan menatap Sehun, walaupun mereka masih kecil. Mereka juga memiliki perasaan cemburu, rasa cemburu jika di abaikan karena sahabatnya sudah memiliki teman yang lain.

"Sudah ada kris hyung." Ucap sehun cuek.

Semenjak kecelakaan waktu itu, sehun sangat dingin, cuek dan acuh tak acuh. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya sudah biasa dengan sifat cuek sehun. Dulu, sebelum ia kecelakaan, sehun adalah tipe cowok yang pendiam dan juga hangat. Ia sangat care dengan siapa saja. Namun sekarang ia berubah. Namun semenjak sehun menjalankan terapi terakhir, sehun mendapat teman , seorang namja cantik dari china yang bernama luhan. Dengan kehadiran luhan, sehun sedikit luluh. Sifat dinginnya sedikit berkurang. Yah, sedikit.

"Hunnie.. pesawatku sudah tiba. Aku akan segera berangkat."

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap luhan yang sudah ada di depannya. "ah, ne hyung. Hati-hati jaga dirimu." Sehun tersenyum kecil menatap luhan.

"jangan lupa, terus hubungi aku. Aku akan merindukanmu." Ucap luhan dari kejauhan.

Sehun mengangguk tanpa menjawabnya.

Luhan memandang sehun sedih, tidak biasanya sehun melamun seperti ini terus. Ia melihat ke depan, berjalan sembari menyeret koper bersama kedua orang tuanya. _'sehunnie, jangan lupakan aku. Aku akan kembali. Aku janji'_

_TBC_


	3. Hilang ingatan - HunTao

Title: **Gara-gara Perjodohan**  
Category: Plays/Musicals » Screenplays  
Author: 'AN'

Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Humor/Family

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hilang Ingatan**

* * *

**Gara-gara perjodohan**

.

.

.

HunTao, KrisTao, KaiTao.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 : **Hilang Ingatan

.

.

**_Aku selalu nyaman berada di dekatmu!_**

Pantulan sinar menembus jendela full kaca yang ada di kamar namja itu. Namja tampan dengan kulit putih. Ia, namja itu bernama oh sehun / wu shixun. Ia sangat membenci sinar di pagi hari, ia sangat membenci jika di bangunkan dengan cara paksa seperti ini. Ia mulai bergerak tidak nyaman.

"HYA SIAPA YANG BERANI MEMBANGUUuuu..." sehun terdiam sejenak, ia duduk dan mengucek kedua matanya. "hey siapa kau?" tanya sehun yang sedikit sadar.

Tao, namja yang membangunkan sehun menutup matanya. Ia malu melihat sehun yang tidak mengenakan baju. "bisakah kau memakai baju sekarang? Atau setidaknya kau menutupnya dengan selimut agar tidak terlihat."

Sehun menaikkan alisnya, "hem.. yealah." Sehun menaikan selimutnya menutupi tubuhnya. "dan sekarang giliranmu menjelaskan kenapa kau bisa di sini dan siapa kau?" Tidak biasanya sehun berkata panjang seperti ini –dengan orang yang tidak di kenalnya. Sungguh keajaiban.

"aku tao, baekhyun hyung menyuruhku. Jadi, Maafkan aku." Tao tertunduk sedih, ini kesalahannya, setidaknya ia tidak bersikap lancang seperti ini. Ini sungguh memalukan.

Sehun bangun, ia mengambil baju yang tergantung tak jauh dari situ. "hum.. dia sungguh kelewatan." Gumam sehun. Sehun menarik tangan tao lembut. "dimana baekhyun hyung?" tanya sehun ketus. _Tangan ini, aku merasakan kehangatan di dalamnya._

Tao menelan ludah, sepertinya ia akan kena marah baekhyun dan juga sehun "Di-dia ada di ruang keluarga.." ujar tao ragu.

Sehun bergegas, ia masih menarik tangan tao. Walaupun dengan lembut tetapi tetap saja membuat tao sedikit takut, _yah sedikit takut._

"Hyung, kau sungguh keterlaluan. Kenapa kau melibatkan dia kedalam kehidupanku? Ini sungguh menggangguku. Kau tau itu."

Baekhyun cuek, ia mengganti channel televisi. "aku ingin mengubah kebiasan telatmu itu oh sehun! Maka dari itu aku menyuruhnya untuk membangunkanmu! Dan jika aku atau orang lain yang membangunkanmu, maka kau akan murka, berteriak tidak jelas dan setelah itu kau tidur lagi seperti kerbau!" baekhyun menatap sehun tajam. Sedangkan kris yang ada di sofa lainnya tertawa sembari membaca komik -tokyo ghoul- kesukaannya.

Baekhyun kembali menatap televisi, sehun berhenti berbicara dan melepas tangan tao pelan. "cepatlah mandi, kami akan menunggumu di sini. Jangan membantah, mengerti?"

Sehun mengerti, ia tidak ingin membesar-besarkan masalah ini. Ia tidak mau di ceramahi lagi. Lebih baik ia segera mandi dan berangkat lebih AWAL. _yah, itu yang baekhyun inginkan._

...

~0~

...

Sehun duduk dengan muka kesal, ia membenci hari di mana baekhyun kembali ke korea. Ia membenci di mana hidupnya selalu di atur oleh kakaknya itu.

"Dasar yeoja jejadian! Agrh!"

Brugh

Sehun memukul meja sekolahnya. Ia sangat kesal hari ini, terlebih saat ia di suruh untuk duduk sebangku dengan tao. Bukannya sehun jahat atau tidak ingin duduk di samping tao, tetapi ia tidak ingin jika tao kena amukannya saat tidur.

"Apakah aku bermimpi? Oh sehun berangkat sepagi ini? Wow, ini sungguh anugrah.." ejek jongin, seorang namja berkulit putih sedikit kecoklatan berjalan mendekat dan duduk di depannya.

Sehun menatap jongin tidak suka, "berhentilah berbicara atau kau akan menyesal."

Kai, atau jongin, tertawa mengejek begitu juga dengan namja cantik bermata bulat itu. Namja cantik yang bernama dyo, dia berhati baik dan sangat ramah.

"hya kyungsoo, kau melupakan ini." Teriak seorang namja berkaca mata, namja yang manly. _Yah dia adalah seorang pria sejati._

Kyungsoo, kai, sehun menoleh kearah pintu. Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia berjalan kearah namja itu. "terima kasih h~"

"Sehunieeeeee..." suara cemperng baekhyun menggema di telinga keempat namja itu. Ia menarik tangan tao paksa. Ia melewati kyungsoo dan namja itu, ia mendudukkan tao di samping sehun. "oh begini.. jadi selama aku di china kau duduk di bangku paling belakang di samping jend~"

"hyung stop! Jangan mengaturku lagi arra? Aku sudah muak." Potong sehun acuh. Ia menatap ke luar jendela.

Baekhyun merasa bersalah, seharusnya ia tidak mengatur sehun seperti saat ini. Ia sungguh keterlaluan. "maafkan aku, aku akan pergi." Ucap baekhyun bersalah.

Sehun menatap kepergian baekhyun, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin melakukan seperti ini, tetapi jika ia tidak melakukan seperti ini, ia akan selalu tertindas dan di atur oleh kakaknya itu.

Sehun bangun, hingga membuat tao juga ikut berdiri. "masuklah. Kau duduk di sebelah sana."

Tao mengikuti saran sehun, "kenapa?"

"karena jika kau disini, kau akan di ganggu oleh beberapa namja. Dan di benci oleh para yeoja." Ucap sehun tanpa berfikir.

"aku namja, seharusnya aku di benci para namja dan di sukai oleh banyak yeoja." Jawab tao polos.

"kau itu cantik" sehun meletakkan tangan kanannya untuk menopang kepalanya. Sepertinya ia akan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Tao sangat malu, wajahnya tampak merah. Kai yang duduk di depannya menatap tao gemas.

Sedangkan kyungsoo kembali berbicara dengan namja itu. "terimakasih hyung."

Namja itu mengangguk, ini sudah biasa. "siapa namja cerewet tadi?"

"baekhyun hyung, kau melupakannya?"

Namja itu mencoba mengingatnya, sepertinya ia ingat dengan baekhyun "hum.. sifatnya gak pernah berubah. Ia masih cerewet seperti dulu."

Kyungsoo setuju dengan kakaknya. _Semua orang tau jika baekhyun adalah seorang namja cerewet namun sangat perhatian dan juga baik._

...

~0~

...

Baekhyun duduk di taman balakang sekolah, ia sedih saat mengiangat perlakuan buruknya ke adik semata wayang. Seharusnya ia tidak bersikap seperti ini.

Ia memandang datar pepohonan dan rumput hijau. Ia tidak sadar jika seseorang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"kau itu seorang kakak yang baik. Sangat perhatian dan perduli. Namun perhatianmu itu sedikit berlebihnan hingga membuat sehun merasa tidak nyaman."

Baekhyun menoleh kesumber suara, ia terkejut saat melihat seorang namja berkaca mata duduk di sampingnya.

Namja itu memandang kedepan dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "jika kau ingin mendapatkan hatinya, maka rangkullah dia, buat dia merasa nyaman. Buat dia yakin bahwa kau mengatakan yang terbaik untuknya."

Baekhyun mengangkat alis kanannya, ia menatap namja itu datar. "siapa kau?"

"Kim jongdae." Namja itu tersenyum, ia berharap baekhyun masih mengingat namanya.

"Chen?" tanya baekhyun berbinar.

"bukan, tapi kim jongdae." Sewot jongdae tidak terima.

"tapi aku ingin memanggilmu chen.." mata baekhyun berbinar, ia memeluk jongdae dengan erat "aku merindukanmu chennie."

Jongdae memerah, ia sungguh malu. Seharusnya ia yang berkata _aku sungguh merindukanmu baekkie. _Sungguh harga dirinya jatuh.

"Harga diriku jatuh!" lirih jongdae pasrah.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap jongdae bingung "kau mengatakan sesuatu chennie?"

Jongdae memutar bola matanya malas "ani" ia sungguh membenci panggilan istimewa dari baekhyun. _Chennie? Why? Kenapa harus chennie? Ini sungguh menggelikan._

...

~0~

...

Tao duduk sendiri di kelas, ia menikmati masa istrahatnya di dalam kelas. Ia menghela, seharusnya ia menerima ajakan sehun dan kawannya. Seharusnya ia membatalkan janjinya dengan baekhyun. Seharusnya...

"Ayolah, ikut denganku. Baekhyun tidak akan kesini." Ucap sehun yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Tao terkaget mendengar dan melihat sehun yang muncul tiba-tiba. "ah ne.." tao bangun, ia berjalan kearah sehun.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, dan saling diam.

Brugh

Hampir saja tao jatuh, jika sehun tidak cepat maka tao akan mengaduh kesakitan di lantai. Yah untung sehun memeluk tao erat. _Pelukan ini, terasa sangat hangat._

"Maaf Oppa. Aku tidak melihatmu." Ujar yeoja gendut itu.

Sehun mengangguk, "lain kali hati-hati."

Yeoja itu berlalu, sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Membiarkan tao berdiri. Namun sial, kaki tao kesleo, ia tidak bisa berdiri tegak.

"au" aduh tao, ia kesakitan sekarang.

Tanpa banyak bicara, sehun menggendong tao seperti layaknya seorang pengantin. Tao shock, ia memberontak beberpa kali. Ia bisa berdiri sendiri.

"diamlah, sebentar lagi sampai."

Tao pasrah, ia merasakan rasa nyaman di pelukan sehun.

...

~0~

...

Baekhyun dengan santai makan bersama Jongdae di kantin, ia lupa jika ia punya janji dengan tao.

Ia masih makan dengan santai serta tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia sungguh menyukai gurauan yang jongdae lontarkan.

"Chen.."

Jongdae diam. walaupun baekhyun tidak memanggilnya chennie lagi, tetapi tetap saja baekhyun memanggilnya chen bukan nama aslinya.

"Jongdae-ya!"

Jongdae tersenyum, akhirnya baekhyun memanggilnya jongdae bukan chen ataupun chennie. "ne, Baekkie?"

Baekhyun memakan spaggetinya, "hum... tidak jadi."

"kau aneh." Ucap chen datar, ia kembali memakan nasi gorengnya. Sedangkan baekhyun diam, ia memandang kedua orang namja yang tak jauh dari kantin.

Baekhyun memukul kepalanya, ia melupakan tao dan sekarang tao ada di gendongan sehun. _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_

Baekhyun berdiri, ia berlari kearah sehun dan juga tao. Sedangkan chen yang masih duduk, hanya menaikkan alisnya menatap baekhyun yang berlarian. Kedua matanya menangkap sehun dan juga seorang namja. Ia yakin baekhyun sedang mengejar mereka berdua.

"mereka sungguh aneh" jongdae kembali melahap nasi gorengnya dengan santai.

...

~0~

...

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 07:30 Pm, saat ini sehun dan tao sedang di intograsi oleh baekhyun. Sedangkan kris, dia masih cuek dan membaca komik kesukaannya itu.

"kenapa tadi sehun menggendongmu? Dia berbuat jahat? Dia menjatuhkanmu?"

Sehun memutar kedua matanya, "jia aku berbuat jahat, menjatuhkannya, melukainya... aku gak bakalan membawanya ke uks hyung!"

Baekhyun masih menatap tao, ia menulikkan telinganya. Ia masih menunggu jawaban tao.

"tao menunggu hyung, tapi hyung tidak kunjung datang. Sebab itulah sehun balik dan mengajak tao ke kantin. Tapi saat perjalanan di kantin, tao di tabrak hingga kaki tao kesleo."

Baekhyun merasa bersalah "aduh, maaf tadi hyung bertemu teman lama, jadi hyung lupa."

Sehun merasa bosan, ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah kamarnya.

"sehun kau mau kemana?"

"kekamar."jawab sehun singkat.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia lelah dengan sifat sehun.

...

~0~

...

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu, sehun sangat senang dengan hari ini, karena hari sabtu (&amp;minngu) adalah hari libur. Kini sehun duduk di ujung ranjangnya, ia merasa segar karena sudah mandi. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan untuk seseorang.

To Luhan : pagi hyung, maaf kemarin aku tidur duluan.

From Luhan : Pagi juga hunnie. Iya.. kau sedang apa hunnie?

Sehun berdiri, ia membuka knop pintu sembari membalas pesan. Ia mulai melangkah ke arah tangga.

To Luhan : Sedang mencari makan. Aku lapar. Kau hyung?

Brugh

Sehun menabrak tao, mereka hampir saja jatuh. Jika saja sehun tidak memegang gagang tangga dan memegang tangan tao, mungkin mereka akan jatuh bersama di tangga. Yah walaupun sehun harus merelakan ponselnya remuk.

"maafkan aku, jika tadi aku tidak terburu-buru, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini. Maaf" sesal tao.

Sehun tersenyum, "tidak apa. Kenapa kau terburu-buru? Boleh aku membantumu?" tawar sehun tulus. Tidak biasanya sehun bersikap lembut dan hangat seperti ini.

"kalungku hilang. Aku tidak bisa menemukannya."

"baiklah, ayo kita mencarinya bersama." Ucap sehun dengan nada riang dan HANGAT. Dan sekali lagi, ia melupakan ponselnya dan juga melupakan pesan dari luhan.

Sehun dan tao sibuk mencari kalung, sekarang mereka ada di halaman belakang.

"kalungmu berwarna apa? Bentuknya?" sehun mencarinya di semak-semak dekat kolam renang.

"seperti liquid. Sangat bening dan berkilau." Ucap tao yang juga sibuk mencari kalung.

Sehun terdiam, ia berusaha mengingat. Sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya di kamar...nya, yah di kamarnya, tidak salah lagi.

Sehun berdiri dan menarik tangan tao.

"mau kemana?"

"kekamarku."

...

~0~

...

"benar itu?"

Tao mengangguk yakin, ini adalah kalungnya, kalung yang sangat berharga. Kalung...

"dari pacarmu?" tanya sehun sembari duduk di ranjangnya.

Tao menggeleng, kemudian ia tersenyum. "dari sahabatku. Dia sangat baik. Dia orang korea."

Sehun mengangguk paham, "kau menyukainya? Dia sangat berarti?"

"tidak, aku merasa nyaman saja, jika di dekatnya. Entahlah.. aku tidak tahu.. yang jelas aku merindukannya, merindukan kehangatannya." Tao menatap kalung itu, kemudian ia menatap sehun yang ada di depannya. "dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Aku menemukannya di pojok bawah jendela. Aku pikir kau menjatuhkannya saat kau membangunkanku kemarin."

Tao terdiam, ia kembali berfikir. _Kalung itu terjatuh semalam, mana mungkin... _tao menggeleng. Ia kembali menatap sehun "ah iya, maafkan aku. Aku selalu merepotkanmu." Tao membungkuk "kalau begitu, aku ijin kekamarku."

Sehun mengangguk bingung, _kenapa sifat tao berubah begitu cepat_. "iya, simpan baik-baik kalungmu."

Tao tersenyum dan kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya.

...

~0~

...

Baekhyun menggeleng, melihat Iphone6 remuk begitu saja. Ia mengambil ponsel itu dan membuangnya di tong sampah.

Ia kembali berjalan kearah kamar tao. Membuka knop pintu dan duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar.

"kau sudah menemukan kalungmu?" tanya baekhyun.

Tao mengangguk, menyondorkan kalung kesayangannya "sudah, sehun menemukannya."

Baekhyun menyirit, sepertinya ia pernah melihat kalung ini.. tapi dimana ya.. "kalung ini.. seperti milik kris hyung.. hum atau sehun yah.. pokoknya yang jelas, salah satu di antara mereka memiliki kalung yang persis seperti ini." Baekhyun mengambil kalung itu dan melihatnya dengan jeli, "iya, aku pernah melihat salah satu diantara mereka memakai kalung ini."

Tao membulat, _benarkah yang baekhyun katakan?_ "kau tidak sedang menghiburkukan hyung?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia yakin bahwa sehun atau kris pernah memakainya. "apa aku pernah membohongimu?"

Tao menggeleng, ia harap baekhyun memang benar.

"baiklah, waktunya makan. Kita akan membahasnya lagi nanti.." baekhyun berdiri, ia membuka knop pintu. "oh ya tao bisakah kau memanggil kris hyung dan juga sehun untuk makan?"

Tao menggguk, "ne hyung" ia berdiri dan menjalankan perintah baekhyun.

Tao kembali masuk kedalam kamar sehun, ia menemukan sehun yang sedang bermain Dota dengan asik. "Hun, makanlah dulu."

Kedua mata sehun masih menatap layar komputernya. "bentar lagi. Nanggung."

Tao tersenyum, ia mendekati sehun. "makanlah dulu, setelah itu kita bermain bersama."

Sepertinya telinga sehun perlu di bersihkan. "kau bisa bermain dota?" tanya sehun menatap tao sekilas.

"kau meragukanku?" tao menaikkan alisnya.

Sehun kembali menatap layar, ia juga menaikkan alisnya. Ia tertawa remeh. "tentu, kaukan seperti baekhyun hyung.. lemah lembut.. mana bisa bermain permainan seperti ini." Lagi-lagi ia tertawa remeh.

"lihat saja nanti" tao menjulurkan ludah dan berjalan kearah pintu. "ayo, cepat makan." Ujarkan setelah itu keluar dan menuju kearah kamar kris.

Ia mengetuk pintu kamar kris pelan. Saat ia rasa tidak ada jawaban, tao memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar. Ia mencari-cari kris, bahkan sampai di dalam kamar mandi (dikamar). Ia membuka pintu balkon berharap kris ada di sana.

"kris hyung. Kau dimana" tao kembali masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintu balkon, ia melihat benda berkilau yang ada di meja belajar, di sana ia menemukan sebuah kalung berlian yang sangat berkilau. Kalung yang sama seperti miliknya. Kalung liquid yang hanya ada 2 di korea.

Ia membulat, ia tidak menyangka jika kris adalah namja yang selama ini ia cari..

"akhirnya... aku bisa melihatmu." Ia menangis sekarang, ia sungguh senang sekaligus gembira. Ia bersyukur karena bisa melihatnya kembali.

_"Kris hyung, ternyata kau lah namja itu.. aku sungguh merindukanmu.."_

TBC

_Apakah benar kalung itu milik kris? Atau kalung itu milik sehun? Bagaimana kelanjutannya? RnR please, biar author semangat._

_Author sudah liburan ini.. jadi jika sempat autor akan update kilat seperti ini.._

_Author mau fokus sama ff ggp sama 1314. Yang lain nanti nyusul aja yah.. (kalau ada waktu)_

_Big thanks : untuk semua readers yang sudah review *bow_


	4. Aku menemukanmu - HunTao

Title: **Gara-gara Perjodohan**  
Category: Plays/Musicals » Screenplays  
Author: 'AN'

Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Humor/Family

* * *

**Chapter 3: Aku menemukanmu..**

* * *

**Gara-gara perjodohan**

.

.

.

HunTao, KrisTao, KaiTao.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 : Aku menemukanmu..**

.

.

**_Kau melupakanku? Bahkan kau jijik jika aku bersikap lembut kepadamu._**

Tao melamun, ia menatap makanan yang ada di depannya. Kedua tangannya mengaduk-aduk sup yang akan ia makan. Ia memejamkan mata dan menghela beberapa kali. Ia menatap kris yang ada di depannya.

"Apa?"

Tao tersadar dari lamunannya, ia kaget saat kris bertanya ketus seperti itu. Ia menelan ludah gugupnya. "tidak." Ia kembali memakannya.

Sehun yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya diam, ia yakin ada yang salah di antara tao dan kris. Ia yakin bahwa ini ada kaitannya dengan kalung itu.

Sehun selesai makan, ia berdiri dan mencuci tangannya. Ia berlalu dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Tao menatap kepergian sehun. Entahlah, ia merasa sedih jika sehun berada jauh darinya.

"kau ada masalah zitao?" tanya baekhyun yang ada di sampingnya.

Tao menggeleng, ia tersenyum cerah. "tidak hyung."

Tao kembali memakan sup itu. Ia berfikir tentang kalung itu –lagi-, otaknya kembali berfikir. Ia merasakan keganjalan. '_Kenapa kris hyung melupakanku? Kenapa dia bersikap dingin dan cuek terhadapku? Aku rasa, dia membenciku.. jika kris hyung namja itu, setidaknya ia mengingatku.'_ Begitulah yang tao pikirkan, ia bahkan tidak merasa nyaman jika bersama kris. Sejujurnya ia merasa takut jika kris ada di dekatnya.

...

~0~

...

Zitao duduk di balkon kamarnya, ia memandang langit biru dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kenapa dia melupakanku? Kenapa dia bersikap dingin jika aku mengajaknya berbicara? Apakah dia membenciku?" gumam tao lirih. Ia terus menghela nafas beberpa kali. Ia menggenggam kalung itu erat-erat. Ia merasakan sakit, ia memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit.

Sehun terus berdiri di balkon kamarnya, ia mendengarkan semua ucapan tao. ia memejamkan matanya. Merasakan sakit yang tao rasakan. Ia membukanya dan menatap tao lembut.

"zitao.. kau melupakan janjimu?"

Tao tersentak, ia kaget mendengar suara sehun. Ia tidak tau jika sehun berdiri di balkon yang tak jauh dari –balkon kamarnya. Tao tersenyum dan menatap sehun senang, "ah ne." Tao berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke kamar sehun.

Mereka akan bermain bersama.

...

~0~

...

Dua tahun sudah tao tinggal di mansion keluarga Wu. Ia senang tinggal di sini, semua orang sangat ramah, dan menjaga tao dengan baik. Namun hanya krislah yang bersikap buruk terhadapnya, dia selalu bersikap cuek, dingin, tidak pernah mau bicara dengan tao. Bahkan ia tidak pernah mau memandang tao.

"Zitao" sehun memeluk tao dari samping, semejak kejadian –waktu bermain dota- sehun dan tao bermain bersama, selalu meluangkan waktu bersama. Bahkan sehun selalu memarahi kai jika kai dekat-dekat dengan tao.

Tao menoleh, ia tersenyum melihat sehun, kai, kyungsoo dan jongdae. "Sehunnie berhentilah memelukku seperti ini. Aku juga ingin menyapa mereka." Semua orang tertawa melihat jawaban tao, namun hanya krislah yang diam menatap ponselnya.

Baekhyun melirik kris, ia sudah tidak kaget jika kris bersikap seperti ini jika menyangkut tao. Baekhyun mengeluarkan ipadnya, ia menelepon nenek yang ada di china. Ia menyalahkan webcamnya.

"nihao, nainai." Sapa baekhyun, ia menyandarkan ipadnya. Tao tersenyum, ia menyapa nenek wu.

"nihao.. sudah lama, kalian tidak menghubungi nenek. Kalian tambah cantik dan tampan saja." Puji sang nenek.

Baekhyun blushing, ia malu jika di puji seperti ini di depan orang yang ia sukai.

Sedangkan tao membantah, ia terlalu malu jika di puji cantik. "nainai, kami ini tampan bukan cantik. Kamikan namja." Lagi-lagi semua orang yang ada di sana tertawa mendengar ucapan polos tao. Sehun yang gemas segera memeluk tao. Ia mencubit pipi chubby tao. Sementara neneknya menggeleng dan tertawa melihat perlakuan cucunya.

Sang nenek melirik kris yang ada di sana. Ia menatap taolagi "tao, ini sudah 2 tahun. 5 tahun lagi, kau harus memilih salah satu di antara mereka." Sang nenek diam sejenak, kemudian ia kembali menatap kris yang acuh "jika saat ini aku memintamu untuk memilih salah satu di antara mereka, kau akan memilih siapa?"

Semua terdiam, begitu juga dengan sehun, tao dan kris. Sehun melepaskan pelukkannya dan duduk di samping tao. Ia menanti jawaban tao.

"tao akan memilih..." tao terdiam, ia tidak bisa memilih mereka. Di sisih lain sehun yang bersikap hangat dan posesif, di sisih lainnya ada kris yang sangat ia rindukan. "entahlah, aku belum bisa menjawabnya nainai. Yang jelas, tao menyukai Sehun dan juga kris hyung.. tao sangat menyayangi me..."

"ini menggelikan. Aku masih normal. Dan aku sangat membencimu." Ujar kris tegas, ia berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Semua sangat shock, terutama tao, ia sungguh sakit saat kris berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Ini sungguh keterlaluan, kris terus menyakiti hatinya. Kris bahkan tidak pernah memperdulikan perasaan tao.

Tao berdiri, ia berlari meninggalkan semua orang. Ia bahkan tidak mendengarkan teriakan dari neneknya baekhyun.

...

~0~

...

Zitao berada di kamarnya sekarang, ia menyalahkan komputernya dan mengaktifkan jaringan internetnya, ia mengetikan sebuah forum sns yang sering ia kunjungi.

Ia mengetik seluruh curahan hatinya, berharap ada orang yang mengomentari dan memberikan saran untuknya.

**_Aku huang zitao, aku memiliki sahabat yang sangat berharga bagiku. Sejak aku meninggalkannya 3 tahun yang lalu, kami di pertemukan kembali. Namun aku pikir dia sudah melupakanku. Dia bahkan membenciku. Aku bingung kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini? Apakah dia marah karena aku telah meninggalkannya?_**

**_Aku juga merasakan keganjalan, dulu aku selalu nyaman berada di dekatnya namun sekarang aku merasa gelisah jika di dekatnya._**

**_Aku bingung memilih 2 pilihan. Apakah aku harus melupakannya? Atau aku harus berjuang agar dia bisa mengingatku kembali._**

Tao menekan tombol submit. Ia berjalan kearah balkon, berharap ada sehun yang siap menghiburnya.

Tao menoleh kearah balkon sehun, ia tidak menemukan sehun di sana. Ia mengingat jika sehun masih berada di taman bersama baekhyun dan yang lainnya. Kedua mata tao mencari sosok sehun di taman. Namun ia tidak bisa mencarinya, ia hanya melihat kai, kyungsoo, jongdae dan juga baekhyun. Ia menghela sedih..

Tao kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya, ia terkejut saat melihat komentar dari orang lain.

_Lucient Llyod mengomentari...__** "mungkin dia kecewa kerena kau meninggalkannya 3th yang lalu.. jadi sebab itulah dia bersikap dingin terhadapmu. Kemungkinan kedua, bisa saja namja itu bukanlah orang yang selama ini kau cari, terbukti hatimu tidak bisa membohonginya. Kau merasakan gelisah dan dia membuatmu sedih.**_

**_Saranku, kau jangan melupakannya.. sebaiknya kau mencari dulu kebenaran, memastikan bahwa namja itu benar sahabatmu atau bukan."_**

Tao setuju, sarannya sangat membantu. Ia mengetik ucapan terima kasih ke namja yang mengomentari. Ia tersenyum lega.

"Zitao"

Suara sehun menggema di balkon kamarnya, lagi-lagi tao tersenyum senang. Akhirnya ada satu orang lagi yang menghiburnya.

"Sehunnie.." sapanya membuka pintu balkon.

Sehun tersenyum dan duduk di pagar kokoh itu. "kau masih sedih?"

Tao menggeleng, ia tersenyum dan duduk di balkon kecilnya. "tidak hun. Kau habis darimana? Tadi aku mencarimu, aku pikir kau di balkon."

Sehun tersenyum senang, akhirnya tao mulai melihatnya dan melupakan bayang-bayang sahabatnya itu. "aku selalu di sini, di sampingmu"

Ucapan itu, tao merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan. Tao menatap sehun piluh, ia sungguh tidak adil.. mengabaikan perasaan sehun dan mengejar perasaan sahabat –yah sungguh menyakitkan "terimakasih."

...

~0~

...

Seperti hari biasa, sehun selalu berdebat dengan kai. Mereka selalu bertengkar jika kai menggoda tao.

"zitao, lihatlah mukamu.. kau sungguh imut, manis, cantik.." kai terus menggoga tao, _ia tidak memperdulikan perasaan kyungsoo_. Yang ia perdulikan iyalah menggoda perasaan sehun, yah itulah tujuannya... membuat sehun cemburu.

Sehun memerah, ia menahan emosinya. Ia menatap kai tajam_, ingin sekali aku membunuhnya_ "Sudah kubilang jangan dekati tao, kkamjong!" Sehun bangun, ia terus memandang kai.

Kai tertawa, ia sangat senang jika sehun bersikap seperti ini. "Hahaha.. zitao lihatlah mukanya, dia sungguh konyol." Lagi-lagi ia menggoda sehun.

Sehun menatap kai tidak suka.

Kai menoleh, ia menatap kyungsoo yang ada di sampingnya. Ia juga tersenyum, ternyata kyungsoo cemburu terhadapnya. "kenapa kau diam soo?"

Kyungsoo menatap kai tajam, setajam sehun menatap kai –tadi. "aku malas bicara."

Kai menaikkan alisnya. "hum.. benarkah? Sepertinya aku melihat kilatan cemburu di matamu. Kau sedang cemburu? Aaaah.. ternyata kau juga menyukai sehun" goda kai.

Sehun kembali duduk. _Heh? Apa maksudnya coba?_ Sehun menaikkan alisnya bingung. Sedangkan tao yang mendengarnya menatap kyungsoo, ia merasa sakit saat mendengar ucapan kai. _Kyungsoo menyukai sehun? _Ia tersenyum, tersenyum secara paksa.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Kenpa kai tidak peka terhadap perasaannya, ia sungguh membencinya. "berhentilah membual kkamjong! Aku tidak menyukainya?"

Kai semakin semangat, ia kembali menggoda kyungsoo terus-terusan. "akuilah soo.. atau.. kau ingin aku membantumu?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "hya! Jadi orang itu peka sedikit. Aku tidak menyukai oranglain selain dirimu. Sadarla..." kyungsoo berhenti, ia menepuk jidatnya. Ia merasa bodoh kali ini.

Ia berdiri, ia ingin sekali menghilang seperti naruto. Seandainya saja..

Kai menarik tangan kyungsoo. "tetaplah disini, temani aku." Mohon kai, kai tersenyum sembari menarik hidung –kyungsoo.

Sehun dan tao bingung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Kenapa mereka bersikap aneh seperti ini. Mereka –Huntao- memilih diam.

"inilah yang selalu aku tunggu. Aku ingin kau mengakui bahwa kau juga menyukaiku, menginginkanku dan cemburu jika aku dekat dengan orang lain. Aku ingin kau jujur kepadaku."

Mata kyungsoo membulat, ia tidak menyangka jika kai juga menyukainya. Sepertinya ia bermimpi sekarang.

"soo, maukah kau menjadi teman terdekatku. Yah setidaknya untuk sekarang... jika nanti umurku sudah 17th, aku akan menyatakan cinta dan perasaanku. Aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu, aku akan selalu melindungimu."

Kyungsoo terharu, akhirnya perasaannya terbalaskan. Ia pikir kai memang menyukai tao, tapi ia salah, ternyata kai melakukan itu hanya untuk membuat kyungsoo dan juga sehun cemburu. Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia tersenyum. "ne, kkamjong."

"wae? Wae kkamjong?"

"karena itu sangat imut.. dan sangat cocok untukmu" kyungsoo, sehun tao tertawa –mengejek.

Sehun senang akhirnya saingannya berkurang, ia memeluk tubuh tao erat. Ia sungguh posesif "Kau tunanganku, kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dan pergi meninggalkanku. Arra?" sehun menyentil hidung tao.

Sedangkan tao hanya mengangguk, "ne, hunnie"

Sehun tersenyum miris. _Yah mungkin untuk saat ini tao memilihnya, namun ia tidak bisa menjamin kedepannya bukan? Terlebih kris juga mempunyai kalung yang sama dengan tao. bisa saja nanti, tao memilih kris untuk menjadi tunangannya, dan meninggalkan sehun sendiri._

...

~0~

...

Tidak terasa sudah 7 tahun hidup bersama, kini sehun dan juga tao tumbuh dewasa. Kris mulai bergabung di anak perusahaan. Baekhyun dan chen pindah ke USA karena mereka di terima di universitas Harvard.

Karena bantuan dari chen, baekhyun juga masuk kedalam universitas terbaik di dunia tanpa menggunakan uang sama sekali. Yah, baekhyun bersyukur memiliki pacar sepintar chen.

Piip

Tao mencari ponselnya, ia merogoh kantong celananya. Menekan tombol speaker.

"yeobo hyung?"

_"__zitao, kau dimana? Kenapa berisik sekali?"_

"aku di mobil hyung. Ada apa hyung? Kau tidak tidur? Bukankah disana sudah jam 3 pagi?"

_"__iya, ini aku sedang mengerjakan tugas... Hya jongdae, berhentilah menggangguku"_

"kenapa hyung?"

_"__ani.. kau mau kemana zitao? Bersama siapa?"_

"ke karnaval hyung, bersama sehunnie" tao menatap sehun yang sedang menyetir, ia bersyukur memiliki sehun. Ia tersenyum.

_"__hum.. kalau pulang jangan larut-larut. Bilang ke sehun kalau dia wajib menjagamu. Arra?"_

Sehun kini yang berbicara "tanpa kau menyuruh, aku pasti akan melakukannya."

_"__oh ya hun, kau jangan berbuat yang macam-macam selagi aku di amerika. Mengerti?"_

Sehun menaikkan alisnya, ia memegam tangan tao yang di dekat tuas gigi –mobil. "seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu hyung."

_Jongdae tertawa di sana, bagaimana sehun bisa tau apa yang mereka –__**lakukan.**_

Sehun memakirkan mobil sedannya, ia mengambil ponsel tao dan berbicara "hyung, kita sudah sampai. Kami akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Kau lanjutkan bermain itu. Bye."

Sehun menutup sambungan telepon, sedangkan tao yang tidak mengerti segera bertanya ke sehun. "Sehunnie, mereka bermain apa? Sepertinya mengasikkan."

"kau ingin mencoba?" sehun menaikkan alisnya.

"tentu.. memangnya permainan apa itu?"

Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia tidak menyangka jika tao berkata seperti ini. "nanti, jika kau memilihku, aku akan mengajarimu bermain itu. Aku janji." Senyuman sehun semakin mengembang.

"baiklah.."

Tao tidak melihat kilatan smirk yang sehun pancarkan. Ia tidak tau jika sehun merencanakan sesuatu. Yang ia tau hanyalah, bermain bersenang-senang dengan sehun –nanti. _Yah, sungguh mengasikkan._

...

~0~

...

Sudah 2 jam lebih mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kini mereka sedang di stand permainan, sehun sedang bermain memanah untuk mendapatkan sebuah boneka panda besar. Sehun terus berjuang demi kekasihnya, ia terus mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. Ia selalu gagal, ia terus mencobanya.

"sehunnie, sudahlah.. kita bisa membelinya di toko."

Sehun masih belum menyerah, ia terus berusaha. "ini bidikanku terakhir. Aku janji." Ucap sehun meyakinkan tao.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, ia membuka dan menatap tajam sasaran. Ia harus bisa mengenai tepat di tengah-tengah. Ia harus bisa mendapatkan boneka itu. Ia harus bisa membahagiakan kekasihnya. Ia yakin ia bisa.

Sehun melepas anak panah, anak panah itu melesat begitu cepat. Menancap di tengah-tengah sasaran. Yah sehun Berhasil!

Sehun mendapatkan boneka itu. Ia bangga.

"Sehunnie, gomawo" tao memeluk tubuh sehun, ia mengecup pipi itu sekilas. Hingga membuat sehun tidak bisa bergerak.

_'__apakah aku bermimpi?' sehun terus mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, ia tidak menyangka._

Setelah mencium pipi sehun, tao segera berlari. Sesekali menoleh kearah sehun. Ia sungguh malu, bagaimana bisa ia mencium sehun di depan orang banyak. Tao blushing kali ini.

Sehun yang sadar segera berlari mengejar tao yang ada di depan, ia menarik tangan tao erat, ia memeluknya.

Tao senang, baru kali ini ia merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini. Tao membalas pelukan itu "Terimakasih, hun. Aku mencintaimu." Bisik tao sembari melepaskan pelukan dan mengambil boneka panda dari tangan sehun.

Setelah sekian lama sehun menunggu, akhirnya tao mengatakannya juga. sehun lega sekarang.

Kini tao dan sehun berjalan beriringan menuju mobilnya.

Mereka memarkirkan mobil di sebrang, mereka harus berjalan jauh agar bisa sampai. Ia juga akan melewati jalan raya besar untuk sampai di tempat parkir.

Sehun menepuk kepalanya, ia melupakan sesuatu. Ia kembali merogoh kantong celana. "sayang, kunci mobil tertinggal di stand tadi." *_Sehun selalu memanggil tao dengan sebutan sayang atau baby.*_

Tao memegang tangan sehun, menariknya kearah stand tadi "hum.. baiklah, kita kembali."

Sehun berhenti, ia melepaskan genggaman itu. "aku yang akan mengambil. Kau tetap di sini arra?"

Tao mengangguk, membiarkan sehun pergi. Melihat punggung sehun yang semakin menjauh.

Mata tao kembali melihat kedepan, melihat kearah jalan raya yang semakin ramai.

Kedua mata tao menangkap sesosok namja bertubuh tinggi, ia yakin bahwa itu adalah kris. Kris sedang bersama teman-temannya. Tao tersenyum akan hal itu. Namun senyumannya redup saat melihat mobil police mejalu dengan kencang.

"Kris hyung! Awas" tao berteriak keras sembari berlari.

Kris menoleh, ia menatap tao yang ada di belakangnya.

BURGH

Kris terdorong kedepan, sedangkan tao terseret mobil police hingga terpental beberapa meter. Tao masih memeluk boneka panda itu.

Darah segar terus keluar, ia menangis menahan sakit. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah. "seh-hun.."

"Zitaoooo" Sehun yang melihat segera berlari, ia memangku kepala tao. ia memeluknya dengan erat. Sedangkan kris masih terdiam, ia shock, sangat shock.

"zitao.. hiks.. bertahanlah.. kumohon.." sehun mengangkat tubuh tao, ia membawanya ke mobil.

Ia bergegas membawa tao ke rumah sakit. Ia tidak memperdulikan sang supir –mobil polisi- dan orang-orang yang melihatnya. Ia tidak perduli dengan kris ataupun boneka panda itu. Ia bahkan tidak perduli jika bajunya beluruman darah. Ia tidak memperdulikan apapun kecuali keselamatan tao. keselamatan tao adalah segalanya bagi sehun.

"sayang kumohon bertahanlah." Sehun kembali menggendong tao masuk kedalam rumah sakit. Ia meletakan tubuh tao di atas kasur dorong. Beberapa perawat datang dan mendorongnya.

Sehun terus menangis, ia memegang tangan tao dengan erat. "sayang, bangunlah..."

Langkah sehun terhenti, ia tidak bisa masuk kedalam ruangan iccu. Ia menunggu tao di luar, ia terus menangis, memanggil nama tao berulang kali. "zitao.. jangan tinggalkan aku.. hiks.. aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu.. aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu.. kumohon bertahanlah sayang."

**_'_****_sehun jika suatu hari aku pergi. Apakah kau akan merindukanku?'_**

**_'_****_tentu saja. Bahkan jika aku hilang ingatan sekalipun, hatiku tetap bisa merasakan kehangatanmu.' _**

**_'_****_namun jika aku meninggal apakah kau melupakanku?' _**

**_Sehun terdiam, 'aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu. Karena aku akan selalu bersamamu, aku akan menjemputmu di surga.'_**

**_'_****_sehun, aku sangat lelah' tao menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sehun._**

**_'_****_tidurlah.'_**

Air mata sehun terus menetes mengingat ucapan tao di kala itu. ia merasakan rasa sakit di kepala dan hatinya. Ia sakit, ia terluka. Andai waktu bisa berputar.. mata sehun mulai membuyar, kepalanya berkedut nyeri, kaki dan tangannya bergemetar. Bersandar di tembok. Ia tidak kuat lagi, ia lemas...

"Zitao, I Love you"

**Brugh**

Sehun pingsan tepat di depan pintu ruang ICCU. Semua orang yang ada di sana terus berteriak, mereka terus membangunkan sehun "tuan bangunlah." Dan tak banyak yang memanggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa sehun.

_'__Oppa, jika nanti kita sudah besar. Tao ingin bersama oppa selamanya.'_

_'__Oppa, selamat tinggal'_

**TBC**

_Chapter yang ini mengecewakan yah? Huh maafkan author.._

_Big thanks : untuk semua readers yang sudah review *bow_


End file.
